The Big Four: Hogwarts Year One
by monkeykiddo1
Summary: Hiccup, a Hufflepuff trying to figure out what's going on. Merida, a Griffindor finding her own path. Rapunzel, a Ravenclaw trying to learn and grow. Jack, a Slytherin with a secret gift. Together...a legend in the making. If they don't destroy the building first.
1. Magical Friends

Hiccup rushed through the halls of the school, knapsack beating against his back as he franticly searched door after door. "You got to be kidding me. Lost on the first day?"

First year Hufflepuff, Hiccup Haddock sighed as he lightly banged his head against the wall. All he wanted to do was to get to Charms, his first class of the day and figure this whole 'being a wizard' thing out but apparently the forces of the universe wasn't in his favor. Hiccup banged his head against the wall again before turning down to look at the hallway. Currently on the fifth floor, he glared at the moving staircase to his right. If they hadn't moved before he stepped on he might have still been following the other first years of his house. He probably would still be lost but at least they would be lost together.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he walked towards the stairs, only to morph into a yelp of surprise as a ghost floated in front of him. She raised her hands in front of her in a calming motion. "Opps. Sorry about that. Still trying to figure out the whole, not accidently scaring people thing. It's a lot harder than most people think it is."

Hiccup nodded his acceptance as he took a closer look at her. Of course being a ghost, she had a natural transparent white color but there seemed to be a happy glow in her eyes. Her smile felt welcoming and her clothes resembled the same school robes he wore now.

"Um…what's your name?"

The ghost smiled wider. "Alice. You?"

"Hiccup."

Alice chuckled softly. "I see you're a Hufflepuff. I'm one too."

Hiccup tilted his head. "Wait, ghost still affiliate with houses even after death."

"Some." She shrugged. "Though they're mostly just the younger and house ghost. The rest don't care that much but they'll tell you which one they belonged to if you ask."

Alice floated up a bit. "Anyway. Shouldn't you be in class. It starts pretty soon."

"I want to be." Hiccup lifted up one hand in frustration. "Regretfully I got lost trying to find the classroom. Why doesn't somebody hand out a map or something on the first day?"

He was rewarded with light laugh. "True but most students figure it out within the first few months or so." Alice motioned toward him. "But I can get you to class if you want?"

"Please and thank you." He smiled at her. "I'm supposed to be in Charms."

Alice nodded before floating over to the staircase. "This way."

The two rushed down the stairs just as it started to move. Hiccup lurched forward, gripping the railing like a life line. Alice patted his shoulder despite it briefly going through him. "Don't worry. We'll still make it."

She lead him down two floors, pointing out future classrooms for when he would need to find them. They slowed down at the third door on the left as they heard voices chattering inside. Alice smiled at him before floating inside. "Morning Professor Flitwick."

A tiny man looked up from his role sheet and gave the girl a small, sad smile. "Morning Alice." He nodded toward Hiccup. "I see you're helping the new students this time instead of frightening them."

"He asked for help so nicely that I just couldn't help myself." Alice turned toward Hiccup. "I should be going now. The Fat Friar asked for my help in keeping an eye on Peeves. But if you ever want help just ask a painting or another ghost. They'll find me quick enough."

"I'll keep that in mind." He waved goodbye as she floated through the ceiling. He took the empty seat next to a brunette Ravenclaw.

She offered him her hand. "Rapunzel."

"Hiccup." He pulled out his parchment and quill as Professor Flitwick began his first lecture. It almost felt like a normal class, starting with a role call, stating a few class rules, as well as some what they will be expected to master in this class. But a half an hour in, he got paired with Rapunzel as the class was instructed to practice the pronunciation of their first spell.

Rapunzel chuckled lightly. "Not quite. Extend the 'gar' just a bit more."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I am extending the 'gar'."

"Not when you're saying the whole phrase. You tend to skip past it."

An angry huff seemed amplified by the many other students in the room. Very few people seemed able to understand the full pronunciation of the spell as the professor walked around the room. Hiccup tried again.

"Win-gar-di-um Levi-o-sa."

She smiled. "Much better." She leaned forward a bit. "Now that we have a few minutes to talk, can I ask why were you being escorted by a ghost."

Hiccup shrugged. "I got lost trying to find the classroom. She ran into me and offered to lead the way."

"That's so cool. Do you think she could show me where the library is?"

"Probably. She used to be a student from what I gathered."

Both of them flinched as the bell rang above them, announcing the end of their first period. They scooped their stuff into their knapsacks as they left. Rapunzel asked. "So where are you off to next?"

"Transfiguration, I think it's on the first floor."

"I'm off to Herbology next. What about third period?"

"Potions I think." Hiccup shrugged as the two walked down the stairs. "I haven't memorized my schedule yet. You?"

"Transfiguration. How about we meet up at lunch and we can exchange notes?"

He smiled as they hit the first floor landing. "Sounds great. Met up by the doors?"

Rapunzel smiled back, waving goodbye as she head toward the outside doors. "See you then."

Lunch found Hiccup leaning against the wall next to the door of the great hall, nose firmly planted in his Transfiguration book. He developed a love for the subject during class as the Headmaster, Professor Mcgonagall, explained to them the difficulties they were expected to encounter when pursuing this subject. And of course spending almost the entire hour trying to figure out how the spell worked drew him in almost immediately, drawing back to memories of finding car manuals and how-to books. He didn't even notice another presence walking up to him.

He jumped as he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Hiccup glared at the laughing Rapunzel. "Not funny Rapunzel."

Stilling chuckles, she tugged on his arm toward the tables. "I couldn't help myself."

Hiccup rolled his eyes but allowed a smile to spread on his face. The two friends found an empty seat and began piling food onto their plates. Hiccup hummed in satisfaction from the warm sandwich. Rapunzel leaned on her elbows. "So how have your classes been."

He shrugged. "Interesting. I didn't realize how complex all this stuff actually was when I got my letter."

"Oh. So you're a muggle-born?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I guess."

Rapunzel quickly waved her hands in front of her, probably afraid that she had accidently offended him. "Oh, it means nothing bad I promise. It just an observation."

Hiccup laughed slightly. "Ah Rapunzel. I'm not entirely sure what that means."

She gave a one-sided grin. "Muggle is the word people use for those who can't do magic. When you're muggle-born it basically means that you're a witch or wizard with no magical blood in your bloodline."

"Makes sense but why would I be offended by that."

Rapunzel sighed and fiddled with her peas for a bit. "Some people like to put a lot of emphasis on their blood-line. They're not as popular as they were in past years but there's a few of them around. They like calling people out for not being as pure as them."

She turned toward Hiccup as he snorted. He gave her a large smile. "Trust me. I can handle people like that. I've been defending myself against bullies for a while now for other stupid reasons that this can't possibly hurt me." He leaned against one hand. "Besides, you don't look like one of those people."

She chuckled. "Well, I'm not exactly in a position to be judgmental being a half and half."

"Meaning one parent muggle and the other witch."

"Wizard in my case." She tipped her head to the side. "Dad had to use his magic in order to help mom when my birth wasn't going quite as well, though they like to maintain a balance between magic and muggle technology."

"What is like to live with magic?"

Rapunzel laughed as she started to explain her life to her new friend. Hiccup for his part was a fantastic listener, always questioning how or why one thing was one way instead of another. Once that subject was exhausted, they moved on to class subjects they already had. Hiccup smiled as he learned that he had an advantage over his smart friend in Transfiguration but she had him beat when it came to Charms.

"By the way, Hiccup. Have you encountered a white-haired boy in Slytherin?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Other than Charms, all my classes have been with the Gryffindors. Why do you ask?"

"Heard a rumor about him. Wondered if it was true or not." She shrugged.

"Well if you're looking for interesting people try that loud DunBroch girl from Gryffindor." Hiccup pointed her out. "Very obnoxious during Transfiguration when Mcgonagall insisted that everyone will attempt the exercise."

Rapunzel chuckled. "Will do." She checked the time. "Looks like lunch is almost over. I have to run if I want to make it to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Talk to you after dinner?"

He grinned as she gathered her stuff. "If not earlier."

Gathering his own stuff, he jogged outside for Herbology with a smile on his face.


	2. Mysterious Defender

"What did ya say snake-boy?"

"I don't know what you're implying, Carrot-top."

"Did ya, did ya just made fun of my hair?"

"Perhaps I am."

Hiccup sighed as he walked into the hall. An all-too familiar sight greeted him. Merida, both his and Rapunzel's hot-headed friend, once again was fighting. And, of course, her verbal opponent was the prankster Jack from Slytherin. He really didn't understand the venom they had with each other.

However, this time it looked like the would actually fight each other. Their wands gripped tightly in their hands, sparks flickering out. Hiccup turned toward the nearest painting. "Uh, would you mind finding Rapunzel or Alice for me?"

George von Rheticus bowed his head slightly. "Of course dear boy. So long as you can promise to get those two ruffians away from me."

"That's the plan." He muttered as the painting walked away. There was no way he was separating them himself, at least according to the daggers they glared at each other. Thankfully only a few minutes passed until he heard the familiar voice of Rapunzel.

"What's happening?" She panted as she stopped next to him.

He pointed over toward the fighters, who only got a little closer to each other. Rapunzel noticed and sighed as well. The two friends rushed over, one on each side of Merida, and yanked her away from the boy. Of course she yelled at them, demanding that she be let go at once. And as he predicted, Hiccup lost his grip on her arm every once and awhile. But they eventually the three made it up the stairs.

Merida finally worked out of their grip as they reached the tapestry hall. "Why did you do that? I was going to teach that stupid guy a lesson."

"Did he even do anything?" Hiccup leaned against one of the few blank spaces of the wall.

She growled. "Not directly."

Rapunzel sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Then why did you two start fighting?"

"A bunch of ice got dropped down my robe. No one else was around, it had to have been him!"

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you had to start a fight over it."

"He was making fun of me!"

Hiccup and Rapunzel sighed again as Merida started ranting again. Opting to ignore it, Hiccup pulled out his school books and worked on some of his assignments. The quills still took a bit to get use to but at least he wasn't smearing the ink like he did at the beginning of the year. Rapunzel must have gotten the same idea because she sat next to him and pulled out her own books.

They flipped the pages of their history books while Merida shouted at the invisible offender. Rapunzel was double checking his last paragraph with the finally noticed the lack of volume in the hall. Merida sat on the wall opposite of them, still fuming but much calmer than she originally was.

"Finally calm now?" Hiccup asked while stretching his back.

"Still think he did it."

Rapunzel shook her head with a smile. Handing back Hiccup's homework, she stood up. "Come on you two. We have to hurry up to our next class now."

"Herbology for me." Hiccup carefully folded up his assignment and rushed toward the stairs.

"Careful of the snowstorm." Merida and Rapunzel headed upstairs. "I hear it's gonna get bad today."

"Will do." He tugged his scarf around his neck as he passed other students heading towards the same direction. Though he had no qualms with them, Hiccup avoided a group of Slytherins heading in the same direction. A few mocking insults made it quite clear why. He rolled his eyes as he walked into the lightly falling snow, they seriously needed to get better insults.

Professor Longbottom waved to him as he walked into the warm greenhouse. "Afternoon Mr. Haddock."

"Afternoon Professor." Hiccup slipped on his gloves as the other students trickled into the room. The professor greeted them individually, creating more than one smile from students. The group of Slytherins Hiccup encountered were the last to arrive, despite leaving in enough time. They snickered at the teacher when he welcomed them.

Professor Longbottom stopped them with a question. "Do you happen to know where Mr. Frost is? He's going to be late if he doesn't hurry."

One of the Slytherins, Mor'du if he remembered correctly, smirked. "I believe Jack planned on ditching class today. Felt like the class wasn't worth his time."

"I see." Professor Longbottom narrowed his eyes slightly. "Thank you for that information, Mr. Mor'du. Now if you would hurry to your station. We'll be learning about Devil's Snares today and there's little samples scattered about the room. And no touching them please." He glared pointedly at a few students. "We've already had one injury today."

Hiccup started to join a group when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Excuse me a moment Hiccup."

The professor pulled him away form the others to whisper quietly. "I don't believe Mr. Mor'du was telling me the entire story. Would you go check the hospital wing for me, to check a theory I might have?"

"You think he got sick? He didn't look sick this morning."

"Perhaps but he could have gotten injured on his way here."

Hiccup nodded. "Okay."

Professor Longbottom smiled as he gently patted the boy's shoulder. "Thank you. Oh, and you can visit me after all your classes are done and I'll fill you in on what you missed. Wouldn't want one of my house to fall behind, would I?"

Hiccup laughed as he slipped out the door. The sky had gotten darken in the last few minutes but no new snow had fallen so the trip back to the castle went quickly.

"Hey Hiccup. What are you doing out of class?"

Hiccup jump back slightly, but laughed at the upside down ghost in front of him. "Hey Alice. Professor Longbottom asked me to check the hospital wing for Jack."

"The white-haired prankster?"

Hiccup nodded. Alice flipped back around as she followed him up the stairs. "I don't think he got hurt. But he did rush up here earlier looking kinda frightened."

"Jack Frost frightened? That's a new one. You sure you didn't misread his expression?" Hiccup slowed down in front of the door.

Alice shook her head. "I may not be the smartest but I know how to read people. He was frightened about something."

Hiccup shrugged and opened the door. He soon got confronted by an older lady almost immediately, her gray hair covered by a white cap. "Everything alright there, young man?"

"I'm fine Madame Pomfrey."

She smiled slightly and folded her hands together. "Than what brings you here?"

"Professor Longbottom sent me. He was wondering if Jack happened to drop by today."

"That boy grew up so well, if he figured that out." Madame Pomfrey pointed over to a blocked off bed at the far end of the room. "Jack's over there, shivering like mad. I believe that one of his spells backfired while he was practicing."

"Oh." Hiccup stretched his neck around to look at it. He could just see the faint shadow of the Slytherin sitting on the bed. "Will he be alright?"

"He should be fine in a few hours." Madame Pomfrey left him alone after that. Hiccup bite his lip in contemplation, not entirely sure what to do know.

He shivered as Alice "laid" a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you talk to him yourself?"

"Wha…I barely even know him."

Alice shrugged. "Maybe. But he might enjoy a friendly face. And you don't have to cross the curtains, just walk up and say hello or something."

Hiccup rolled his eyes before looking back over to the bed. It shouldn't take to long to see if he really was okay. As he got closer to the bed, he started to shiver slightly. He tapped the metal briefly.

"Wh-o's th-th-there?"

Hiccup licked his lips. "Hiccup. Are you okay?"

A strained laugh echoed out of the curtain. "I-'m fine."

"Well, Professor Longbottom sent me to make sure. We're studying Devil Snare's when you're up to studying again."

"Awe, the little guy act-tually cares about me."

"Don't push your luck Frosty." Hiccup smirked slightly, despite their words. "Feel better soon."

"Wi-llll do."

Hiccup nodded and walked back to class, briefly stopping to say goodbye to Alice at the entrance hall. The snow fell down heaver now. He sigh in contentment when he finally entered the greenhouse. Professor Longbottom gave him a small nod during his explanation, quickly finishing up and setting the students on their assignments before turning toward him.

"And the verdict is…"

"Madame Pomfrey said that he'll be fine in a few hours. Had an accident when one of his spells backfired."

"Thought so." He smiled as motioned for Hiccup to pull out his textbook. "Now our main focus of study can be found on pages 200-226. Focus mainly on the uses of Devil's Snare and how to care for it."

Hiccup sat in one of the courtyards, nose in a book. The snow had stopped falling a bit after dinner, leaving the world in a white blanket. He reached into a box next to him, eyes still glued to the page, and pulled out a single match. Hiccup pulled out his wand, feeling the familiar beech wood rub his fingers. He pointed it toward the match and chanted softly. The air trembled around him slightly as the match fought him. Hiccup narrowed his eyes, focusing his will more on the match. It resisted one more second before finally shifting into a metal needle.

A smile graced his lips. "Finally!"

Hiccup fished out another match and attempted the spell again, just to make sure, his smile growing as it came easier and easier. A happy laughter rang through the air as Hiccup started to put everything away. Rapunzel and Merida agreed to met him up by the library so they could suffer through their Astronomy homework together.

"Lookie here. The teacher's pet I hear."

Hiccup sighed as he turned to face the annoying voice. Drago Bloodyfist, his senior house-mate by four years, stood a few feet away, his small group circling around him. "What do you want Drago?"

Another person spoke up, their voice smooth and quiet. "We just wished to see the one who ruined our well-laid plans earlier today. Mor'du said it was you."

Hiccup glared at the speaker, taller than him but than again who wasn't. "What plan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

The group slowly enclosed him, making escape impossible. Wands laid in the ready of everyone's hand. Hiccup bit his lip as wands lifted higher. "Well this is a brilliant move. Use your higher extensive magic on a first-year who doesn't know anything. Must be extremely proud of yourselves."

"Oh they're there to make sure you don't leave." Two people jumped on his arms, holding him down as Drago walked towards them. His left fist curled tightly at the ready. "Now let's see how brave you are."

Hiccup tensed slightly though he never allowed his glare to drop. From the corner of his eye, Hiccup traced the fist as it wounded itself up and back. Despite his best efforts, Hiccup closed his eyes as it came closer, ready for the hit…that never happened.

"What gives?"

An emerald eye peeked open only to widen at Drago's fist stuck an inch before his face. A streak of light buzzed past him, exploding on the people surrounding his left side. Hiccup jerked out of the slackened hold as more and more of the group attempted to defend against the attacks. He spun out of the others way, kneeling down so that the bench partially covered him. Green eyes darted from side to side in a fruitless attempt to discover the one helping him. Most of his attackers ran toward the warmth and safety of the corridors.

Drago and his second-in-command left last, throwing him threatening glares. The black-haired boy yelled out "Take that as a warning, young-"

Hiccup snorted out a laugh as a snowball smacked into him. He finally stood up a few minutes after they had left. A breath of relief escaped him and he turned around into the dark. "You can come out now."

Something shifted positions, the snow crunch easier to hear now that it was only two people, but no one stepped forward. Hiccup tried again. "Please come out? I want to thank you."

Another light streaked close to him, melting the snow in front of him to form the word "No" followed by a "can't".

Hiccup frowned at that. "You can't come out. But"

"HICCUP!"

He flinched as both Rapunzel and Merida launched themselves on top of him. Alice floated next to them, doing her best not to float into people as she joined the hug. Merida gently punched the boy's shoulder. "We thought you got in trouble. 'Specially after Alice here delivered her message."

"Message?" Hiccup's response was slightly muffled since Rapunzel refused to let go.

Alice nodded. "Yes. A boy asked me to find these two. He heard that a group of people planned to attack you for some reason."

"Did you see who?"

"Nope. Stayed in the shadows. He even moved back when I floated closer. I only know it was a guy because of his voice."

Hiccup finally managed to pry Rapunzel's arms off him. "Well, if you hear him again tell me? I want to thank the guy in person."

Merida snatched up his knapsack and slung it over her shoulder. "Come on. We should head back inside. Then you will tell us the entire story."

The girls laughed as Hiccup groaned. Only Alice noticed a small chuckle in the air around them, and even she wasn't sure if it was real.


	3. Our Past, Our Lives

"Now in the year 1911 is the start of the Wildcat Gargoyle strike which…"

Hiccup groaned under his breath, scribbling down 1911 and Wildcat Gargoyle strike in his notes before allowing his head to drop to his arms. Professor Binns intrigued him at first, after all it's not every day where someone could learn history from a ghost, but that went out the window on the second day of classes. A soft snore behind him caused him to turn his head.

Jack slept behind him, arms folded, legs stretched out behind him. His desk sat empty, apparently the boy didn't even bothered to take out his notes. Hiccup rolled his eyes in amusement before attempting once again to pay attention. The failed attempted lead him to think about the past few weeks. Ever since he greeted the Slytherin behind him in the hospital wing, Hiccup took some time to pay more attention to him. Jack apparently loved to play pranks on everyone, but they usually turned out to be harmless. Phantom slush dripped down his back from the memory.

Hiccup numbly wrote down a few more facts, still mostly stuck in his own mind. Most people didn't share the same view as him. Jack usually sat alone and the people partnered with him often ignored him. Maybe he can put the sitting alone part with Jack being uncomfortable, if not shy, around people but all the pranks and his unplanned conversation with Jack threw that theory out the window.

He glanced back behind him, aware that the class was, thankfully, almost over. Silently pulling out another piece of paper, Hiccup copied the notes he just made. Just as the bell rang and most of the class woke up, Hiccup slipped the paper on Jack's desk as he walked out of the room.

"Hey Hiccup."

"Hi, Merida."

The two friends rushed off to dinner, snagging Rapunzel as she came in from her flying lessons. They ate quickly before running back upstairs to the library. Picking the furthest corner of the room, Merida slammed her head into the table. "I hate me life."

"Come on Merida it can't be that bad." Rapunzel pulled out her Transfiguration text book as she sat down next to the red-head.

Hiccup sat across from the two. "Transfiguration or History of Magic?"

"Both." She threw up her hands. "Every time I think I finally managed ta comprehend something, one of them throw me for a loop. And now I have ta write 18 inches about a stupid strike about some silly creature that no one can explain ta me."

"I don't think anyone can understand what Professor Binns talks about." Hiccup leaned on his hand. "Guy can talk about a subject for hours and I still would be as clueless as when we started. How is anyone suppose to pass his class?"

Rapunzel smiled before tapping a finger on her book. "Let's focus on Transfiguration first, since one of us actually understands what goes on in that class. Then we'll worry about the essay."

Her two friends rolled their eyes but smiled anyway as Hiccup carefully started to explain. Even weeks afterwards, it still was his best subject. Even Professor Mcgonagall admitted that only one other student had been able to catch on as quickly as he did, and she had graduated a few years ago. Of course that didn't mean he could always explain it to his friends. Once he managed to ramble on for a few hours about their assignment only for his friends to gently punch his arm. They didn't understand a word of what he said.

He had gotten better at it though, as Rapunzel slowly got a gleam in her eye that appeared when she understood something. Merida took a bit longer. But even she finally started to grasp the subject. She banged her head on the desk. "That's why it didn't work before. Ya got to be kidding me."

Rapunzel laughed and shook her head. "How did you figure it out so quickly?"

"It's a lot like tinkering." Hiccup shrugged. "I enjoy building stuff so I learned how to pick things apart and put them back together again."

"So Transfiguration is a lot like tinkering for you?"

Hiccup nodded. "In essence. In order to change something into something else, you have to understand how both things work."

"Ya parents must be proud of that." Merida squinted at the boy as he chuckled uneasily.

"Kinda."

"Kinda? What does that mean?"

Hiccup pretended to be absorbed in his book. Merida growled softly. "Hiccup. What do ya mean by kinda?"

Yep, defiantly avoiding eye contact with her. She sighed. "Ya know you can tell us anything right?"

This time the sigh came from Hiccup. "Yeah, I know. It's just…not a happy subject alright?"

"Would it make you feel better if I share a secret too?"

Hiccup looked up at Rapunzel with a soft smile. "Only if you're willing. I think that yours might be worse than mine."

Rapunzel smiled and motioned her hand. "Friends are suppose to share secrets with each other. I don't mind."

He rubbed the back of his head at her and Merida's look. "Well. I guess that you can say that Mom is proud of me. I really can't tell you what my Dad thinks." Hiccup straightened. "He never mentioned it but I don't think he was too happy with my life choices. Always wanted me to follow him into business or take more interest in sports."

"Ya don't like sports." Merida raised an eyebrow.

He laughed loudly. "Let's just say sports don't like me. Watching it can be fun, playing it…not so much." Hiccup leaned on his book. "I'm pretty sure the gym at school still has a restraining order me."

Everyone laughed at this. Hiccup calmed down, falling down to that his chin rested on the table. "And yeah. That's about it. Even after I got my letter, Dad still didn't look that proud. More like shock. Mom was the one who helped me pack and tired to figure things out."

Merida softly punched the boy's shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure he'll turn around. Especially when he hears that you've pretty much mastered one of the hardest subjects in school."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, he's not even sure if his father reads his letters home, but smiled at her attempt. "Whatever you say." He looked up to Rapunzel's green eyes as she gently pat his hand.

"My turn. Remember how I told you that my dad saved my mom when my birth was going wrong?" She continued at Hiccup's nod. "Well, it turns out that the spell may have affected me more than it should. Even when I was young I had a knack with healing spells."

"Ya did?" "How did…"

Rapunzel lifted up a hand. "To be honest no one knows why, it just happened." She leaned back, looking up to the ceiling. "Anyway, there was this witch who wasn't very nice who thought that it would be a good idea to kidnap me."

Both Merida and Hiccup stood up to flank the girl as she shuddered at the memory. She smiled as they placed their hands on her shoulders. "Thanks."

"You don't have to finish if you want. I think we've heard enough." Hiccup squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Are you sure…"

"Enough girl." Merida nudged her slightly. "No need to bring up bad memories. We still need to start, if not finish this homework."

"Fair enough."

Hiccup waved goodbye to his friends as they parted by the staircase. The girls' chatter faded as he slipped through the crowd after dinner. Most of his house-mates were still at dinner, leaving Hiccup to walk the corridors alone. His footsteps echoed slightly. A few of the portraits chatted with him as he walked, keeping the silence away.

He had just reached the entrance of the Hufflepuff house when Hiccup paused. The small hairs on the back of his head stood up and he shivered. "Is anyone there?"

Some of the torches flickered, but no one answered. Hiccup frowned. It still felt like someone was watching him. "I can sense that you're there. You can come out."

Again, silence greeted him. A trembling half-grin came on his face. "Alice, is that you? Cause it's really not funny."

Nope, nothing. Alice's echoy laugh definitely would have appeared by now. Hiccup bit his lip but shrugged anyway. He turned his attention back to the barrel…to find a book on top with a letter on it; his name carefully written in a neat fashion. Hiccup unfolded it slowly. To help you out with the assignment.

Taking another look at the book, Hiccup's jaw dropped. A complete history of all the strikes in the wizarding world. He picked up the book, flipping it opened to the marked paged. The Wildcat Gargoyle Strike of 1911. Hiccup blinked a couple of times before rereading the letter. Nope, no signature. Just a detailed snowflake drawn where it should be.

Hiccup smiled before looking behind him. The feeling of being watched still present, but not as scary as before. He lifted up the book. "Thanks for this. I'll keep good care of it."

A swish of fabric bounced down the hall. Hiccup could barely hear it but he smiled at it anyway. Somehow, he knew that it was his mysterious defender. One day he'll convince them to come out in the open.


	4. A Quiet Christmas

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you all enjoy it. Also I have been getting asked (ahem heavily asked) about pairings. If you wish to see them that is great. No flame wars about which ones is better. However there will be no set ones for this year at least. They're eleven, they may have crushes but no dating yet. I might include some when I get them to third year. Also...NOT DEAD YET! I will finish this story but work has been draining me lately and sometimes the characters just. won't. talk. to. me. (angry cat noises) Anyways back to the story.**

Scratching on paper echoed in the empty room. It paused briefly as Hiccup nibbled on the end of the quill. Below him sat a letter in progress. He smiled slightly at a fond memory of his friends exchanging gifts before they left for home before transcribing it on paper.

The common room sat empty around him. Most students had long since left at the beginning of the break. In fact, he's the only Hufflepuff staying at Hogwarts. He hummed as finished up his last paragraph. With a wide smile, Hiccup folded it carefully and tied it against a small package sitting in front of him. He scooped it up and jogged out of his common room. The halls were silent, mostly. Most of those who stayed most likely hiding in their dormitories or playing in the snow. A flutter of movement caught his eye near the entrance hall.

Alice hovered just barely under the frame, hanging upside down with a smirk on her face. If he strained his ears, Hiccup could barely hear the murmur of voices behind the closed doors. He shook his head and smiled. Yep, she would do something like that.

He nudged opened the entrance doors with a shoulder, shivering as a sudden cold breeze brushed past him. Snow blanketed the ground as more gently hovered down from the sky. Hiccup smiled wider. The snowfall infinitely better than the harsh blizzards that he grew up with at home. It crunched beneath as he jogged toward the looming tower that was the owlery.

"They really should clear this staircase more." He groaned, slowing down his pace. His eyes darted down to the ground as he carefully began his climb. Arm wrapped around the package for protection, Hiccup nearly reached the top when he heard a noise. It was barely discernable from the wind, but it was there. He turned away from the warmer opening to follow the small path around the stone wall.

"… _a dream to teach all that they knew. Witches and wizard came far and it grew, till a castle stood tall by the shores of a lake. And a thousand years later the magic remains._ " Jack Frost sat in the snow, wand lazily weaving in the air shaping the snow into simple images. His hand paused slightly, his eyes darting towards the right, before continuing. Hiccup took it as a sign to sit down. " _Old Hogwarts sorting hat sing me a song. Speak in my head tell me where I belong. And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run, unite all the houses and we'll fight as one._ "

Hiccup smiled as the Griffindor lion roared into life. " _Bold Godric Griffindor favored the strong. Those who had courage and knew right from wrong._ " It morphed into a flying Eagle " _And Rowena Ravenclaw taught only the best. So kind Helga Hufflepuff_ " The Eagle swirled into badger " _would teach all the rest._ "

" _But Salazar Slytherin had his own plans._ " His head jerked at the sudden sad tone. " _He thought the muggleborns couldn't understand the subtleties of magic and so he devised the chamber of secrets, with a monster inside._ " Jack shook his head viciously before resuming the song. " _Old Hogwarts sorting hat sing me a song. Speak in my head tell me where I belong. And when things look bad and there's nowhere to run, unite all the houses and we'll fight as one…..unite all the houses and we'll fight as one."_

Silence stretched between the two, but not the bad kind. The one where you just finished a good meal and couldn't eat a single bite. Content, comfortable. Hiccup spoke first. "That was amazing."

Jack's head jerked slightly, so slight Hiccup thought he imagined it, before mouthing a quite 'thank-you'. He seemed to loosen at the smile, leaning back on his hands. Hiccup motioned towards the once living snow. "How did you do that anyways? That was really cool."

The boy shrugged (but there was the smallest of blushes). "I'm actually not sure. I think of the shape, point at the snow, and my wand does the rest. It doesn't work well with other materials though."

Hiccup tilted his head, wheels already turning with theories. His eyes turned toward the snow but his vision went past that. Perhaps it was because the wind is often considered a part of the snow, adding to the idea of the living. Or maybe because it's the most malleable elements, both soft and hard depending on the circumstance. Or maybe something to do with…A face full of snow brought him back to reality.

"Hey!" He shook the wetness off to glare at the smirking Jack. "What was that for?"

Jack grinned. "To wake you up. Almost looked like you were going to jump the snow and demand answers."

"So that's how it is." Just as quickly Hiccup scooped up some snow and tossed it at Jack. The boy spluttered as it hit him before reaching around to wrap Hiccup in a headlock. "Hey!"

The two split apart with smiles. Jack leaned back. "So what are you up here for?"

Hiccup lifted up the package. "Sending Christmas presents if I can find a free owl."

"You don't have your own?"

He shook his head. "Mom thought it was better if we wait for a bit. We're still figuring out how the money transitions work."

Jack hummed. After a few minutes, he stood up, brushing the snow off his robes. Hiccup stared slightly at the offered hand before letting Jack pull him up. He followed the boy into the owlery (sighing in relief from the warmth). Jack whistled. A barn owl glided down from the top of the building onto Jack;s raised arm. He smiled softly as he scratched behind it's ears. "This is Sandy."

Hiccup smiled as well. "Hi Sandy."

Sandy blinked slowly before fluttering over and settling on his shoulder. Hiccup giggled as his feathers brushed his cheek.

"Why don't you borrow him?"

"Really?"

Jack shrugged. "Why not? I already sent out my presents. It would be good exercise for him as well."

Hiccup turned to Sandy, still grinning. "What do you say? Mind taking this for me?"

The owl tilted his head before jumping into the air. Hiccup stood still as Sandy gripped the package by the strings before shooting out of the window.

"Thanks Jack."

Jack grinned widely. "Your welcome…Hiccup right?"

"Yep."

He hummed in thought before jerking a thumb outside. "How about we play in the snow till lunch?"

Thisisalinebreakajumpintimesinceidontknowhowtowritethenextpartpleaseenjoyyourjumpinspacethestorywillstartnow

Hiccup laughed, shoving Jack slightly as he walked into the building. "I can't believe you did that?"

The prankster smirked. "What? Anyone who walks through a snowball fight will become targets. Snowball fighting 101."

"You hit a teacher!"

"So?"

Hiccup shook his head, still smiling, and walked through into the Great Hall. The warm smell of Tomato Basil and Chicken Noodle soup wafted past his nose, causing his stomach to ruble. He started to rush in when Jack's cool, but oddly comforting presence, didn't follow him. He turned to notice Jack still standing at the doors. "Are you alright?"

Jack mumbled a "fine" but remained stiff by the door. Hiccup followed his gaze over towards the Slytherin table. Pitch and his gang already sat there, glaring at Jack. Hiccup bit his lip in thought before tugging on the boy's arm. "You know, you don't have to sit at your houses table. My friends and I do it all the time."

Jack snorted. "Like anyone will let me." He started to turn around. "I'll just eat later, they'll leave eventually."

Hiccup growled and yanked on the boy's arm. "Come on" He led a startled Jack past the tables, pointedly ignoring everyone's gaze, right to his usual spot. He pulled Jack, who had become pliable, down next to him. "I said my friends and I do this all the time."

Jack blinked rapidly before giving a lopsided smile. Hiccup returned the smile and pushed a bowl towards. "Now eat. You have way too much energy to not eat regularly."

"Like you have room to talk skinny man."

"Hey!"

Both boys laughed loudly, causing a few others students to glare at them but they ignored them. Lunch passed by quickly as both boys attempted to out-joke the other. Of course, Jack ended up the winner when he sent Hiccup into a laughing fit that nearly toppled him into the floor. Professor Slughorn eventually shooed the boys out of The Great Hall, where they simply rushed up to the clock tower. The snowfall had started again leaving everything in a serene mist. Jack pulled out a deck of cards.

"Wanna play Exploding Snap?"

One eyebrow rose slightly. "Wha…"

"Come on, it's easy." Jack rushed through a quick run-through of classical play, Patience, Bavarian Rules Snap before jumping straight into a classical game. Hiccup barely had time to take his wand out before the deck started shuffling itself midair.

"Hey!"

"No time to wait slowpoke."

"Come on. You have the advantage." Two pairs already went to Jack in the short span.

Hiccup scowled. His eyes darted across the deck looking for another pair; which only took him two seconds. "HA!"

"It's gonna take more than that."

Both boys snorted as their game continued. Jack won the first game, okay maybe he had a little advantage, but their second game went to Hiccup so he had more than mastered the game. They continued this back and forth patterned of winning until a yawn forced it's way past Hiccup's lip. Jack chuckled softly. "Come on let's get you to bed."

Hiccup glared, but it lost it's effect when another yawn jumped through. He allowed Jack to tug him up and guide him through the halls. "Do you…know where you're going?"

"Yep."

"Really." He looked at Jack through his peripherals, who rolled his eyes.

"Yes" Jack drawled "I really do unless _that_ no longer leads to your common room."

Hiccup finally noticed the barrel and smiled sheepishly. "Guess you do." This time, he dragged the boy with him towards the entrance and started rapping on the barrel top. Two, space, three.

"Well, now that you're here I guess I'll-What are you doing?"

Hiccup refused to let go the boy's arm as he dragged him through the gentle sloping tunnel. Jack shrugged, though Hiccup could feel him tensing up slightly, and observed the snug room. The warm fire bathed the room in a gentle glow. Plants scattered the room, masking the room with peppermint, parsley, and lavender. Jack brushed his fingers across a leaf as they passed them up to one of the spare rooms.

Hiccup pointed towards the left bed. "Sleep."

Jack jerked back, just slightly. "What?"

"You're housemates don't like you right? Well, that's a spare bed. So use it."

He glanced back and forth from Hiccup to the bed back to Hiccup again. Jack gave a small smile and a nod. He stripped of his robes and practically flew underneath the covers. Hiccup followed suit before muttering _hebeto_. The lamps dimmed, casting the room into darkness. "Goodnight."

"Night Jack."


End file.
